As the number of users intending to transmit/receive data while moving has recently increased, a location based service (LBS) as a main service of the mobile communication field has received substantial interested. An LBS is a service that rapidly and conveniently provides various information related to a moving user's location to a base station through wireless and/or wired communication.
In order to provide the LBS, a wireless location measurement technology is needed. The wireless location measurement technology performs a role of determining the user's location using a satellite system or a mobile communication network.
As such a wireless location measurement technology, there are a technology of using a terminal including a GPS receiving apparatus, a technology of measuring time of arrival (TOA) between a terminal and a base station, a technology of measuring time difference of arrival (TDOA) from two different base stations, and a technology of measuring direction of arrival (DOA) or angle of arrival (AOA) of signals in a terminal.
The terminal reports location information necessary for wireless location measurement, for example, TDOA information, TOA information, etc., to a base station according to the wireless location measurement of the base station, and the base station measures the location of the terminal using the location information reported from the terminal. At this time, as a method for allowing a terminal to report the location information, there are a method for reporting the location information after a predetermined time elapses and a method for reporting the location information when the base station requests the location information. However, these methods cause an unnecessary report when the movement speed of the terminal is slow or the terminal is an idle mode.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.